The Distant Stars
by ShadowRebirth37
Summary: One-shot. Teaser for up-coming fic. Ibeyla reflects on her childhood during Zoidian times after the Death Saurer's defeat, when someone decides to crash it. Only 2nd fic; No flames please! Plz R & R! May be slightly confusing. Anonymous reviewers welcome!


**AN**- ShadowRebirth37, here! This fic is a teaser of sorts for an upcoming fic titled _**The Ghost and the Raven**_. Originally written as an English assignment, I changed it a little to tie in more with my fic-in-progress. Based on the reception I get with this fic, I will determine if I will continue. If people don't like it, it could halt my progress not only on my up-coming fic this ties to, but also my parody fic which uses plot lines and OCs from this and my upcoming fic's storyline. Please be kind and keep an open mind. (hey, that rhymes!XP) If some things don't make sense, either read my profile for more info or wait patiently, all will be explained in due time.

**Disclaimer**- Nope. Zoids isn't mine. Only this fic and my characters are mine.

* * *

_**.:The Distant Stars:.**_

As I walked up the trail, I sighed, wondering why Obscura had been so intent on dragging me up here. I mean, there's nothing up here! But I knew Obscura must have had an important reason, for she dragged me away from my ailing Zoid. When I reached the top, I stopped and gasped. The view was amazing! The sky was clear and I could see for miles; a perfect spot for stargazing. I looked around and saw Obscura, stretched out on the grass. I started to walk towards her.

"Is this why you brought me here, girl?" I asked my Organoid partner, motioning to the sky. She nodded and growled a 'yes' as I sat beside her. She looked around the clearing and growled quizzically. "I know, but Raven was too _busy_to come. I begged him, but you know Raven." I responded with a soft laugh. Obscura chuckled slightly, before staring up at the sky again. Within moments I saw what see was looking at- a small dot that grew steadily larger as it approached. I didn't show any signs of concern as a large Organoid landed before me.

"Hey Okamau, glad to see you." I greeted the deep violet Organoid as she folded her yellow-orange wings. Her brilliant green eyes shined brightly in the darkness as she growled a feral 'hello'. She curled up by my side and sighed as she looked around the clearing.

"I tried to get Raven to come, but you know him…" I repeated to her, scratching her under the chin. She purred happily and closed her eyes, tapping her tail against the ground in pleasure. After a few minutes of attention, I stopped scratching her, and she turned to look at the stars, like Obscura, but quickly grew bored. Okamau growled slightly and set her head on my lap, nuzzling my hand. I chuckled and laid my hand on the black-violet Organoid's snout. She purred and closed her eyes again.

"_Grrr…_" Obscura growled quietly and nudged my right arm, also wanting attention.

"Okay girl, you too…" I whispered to her as I lifted my hand and laid it on her head. She growled and lowered her head down to the ground, next to my side. I lightly stroked her snout, and soon she was purring like a kitten. Despite her regal and rather fierce appearance (thanks to the Geno Breaker-like sword that adorned her head) she was actually surprising gentle. Same with Okamau. She was almost as formidable-looking as Obscura with her bright green eyes and deep, almost black violet color, but she was even gentler than my Organoid partner. That's why I named her Okamau; she was the most kind, gentle Organoid I had ever met.

"Well… I guess I'll be here awhile…" I whispered to myself, noticing both Organoids were sound asleep. I looked up at the sky, admiring the stars. I sighed and leaned back against Obscura's metal side. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. Being out in the middle of nowhere, with no one but two Organoids to keep you company, who were both currently asleep, was the perfect place to reflect and think. Lying against Obscura, and Okamau's head resting in my lap brought back memories of my childhood during Zoidian times.

I had been born eight years before the Death Saurer destroyed my people. My parents worked with Organoids, especially feral and wild-born. Back then Organoids were everywhere, and wild ones were relatively common. Wild Organoidsare much different than their tame cousins; they live in groups called Starks, with up to twenty different adult Organoids with their hatchlings and younglings. There is usually a pretty even balance between males and females, and they are led by an alpha pair. Organoids mate every few years, and lay their eggs at similar times, so that they can hunt for all the hatchlings at once. They can lay anywhere from two to eight eggs in a single clutch, and there may be up to ten breeding pairs in a single Stark. All pairs are allowed to breed, but the alpha pair's hatchlings and younglings get best pick of meals.

Until their self-supporting AI systems are fully developed, hatchlings must consume energy, or they will die. Adult Organoids don't need to eat, but some do if they are injured, weak, or just want to. Hatchlings aren't picky, and will happily feed off the energy of anything- from a Zoid's core to a person; well, that's what my parents taught me. That's why so few wild Organoids were able to survive after the Death Saurer, there was nothing for their hatchlings to feed off of. At least, that's what I concluded after I regained my memories.

My brother, Locke, was always a jokester. He and Caliber, his green and gold Organoid, would always mess with me and my friends. He was my exact opposite, not only in personality, but also in looks. While I had dark, midnight-blue hair, his was silvery-white. My mark, a complex four-pointed dark blue circle-centered star surrounded by four small triangles and fourteen purple orbs around the circle, was much more intricate than his simple one; four light-green lines that intersect in the middle, which is ringed by a circle (imagine a ridicule or gun sight). He was very un-empathic towards other peoples' problems, while I was very interested in other peoples' feelings. Also, he preferred to simply blow-up any opponent with a barrage of missiles, while I employed strategy and close-combat tactics. Even though we were different, we got along pretty well… most of the time.

I had three best friends- Skylar, Katie and Talon. Skylar was quiet and shy, and didn't really like piloting Zoids, except for her Pteras. Although she disliked combat, she was adept in battle strategies. Katie, on the other hand, was fast and furious. She was the kind of fighter that charges into battle without thinking and without a care in the world. Her Zoid was an original Zoidian version of the modern Lightning Saix, and she preferred to finish battle quick, so her opponents don't even have a chance to fire back. Talon, well, I only knew him for a month or two, because he and his Organoid vanished about a year before the Death Saurer. He was very kind, and helped me when I got lost in the Syor Ruins. His Organoid, Obsidian, was close in apperance to Shadow, except he had spines and horns adorning his back and shoulders. He, Obsidian, and his Zoid, the Shadow Panther, simply vanished one morning after a staying out late stargazing with me. I was only eight when I was put in the pods with Obscura, so I have no idea whether or not they were put in pods with their Organoids.

I remember the day when I first met Obscura, a day that changed me forever. I loved to explore, like all seven-year-old kids do, and one day I found an old ruin from past times. I had wandered around the ruin for hours, looking for anything interesting. What I found in that ruin was beyond my wildest dreams… or nightmares.

I, being the idiot I am, had fallen through a collapsed section of walkway. I was lucky; I only twisted my ankle and bruised my arm in the fall. When the dust finally cleared, I realized that I hadn't been in section of the ruin before, and judging by the look of things, no one else had either. I stood up and brushed myself off, and decided to explore the new chambers.

I tried to walk off my twisted ankle, but it just wouldn't go away. I didn't really care though; I was too engrossed in the intricate carvings and runes that adorned the walls. I was so mystified; I didn't see the fallen column that lay across the hall until I tripped over it. Shrieking, I fell forward, but put my arms out in front of me to try and cushion the fall. They stopped me from falling flat on my face, but my hands paid for it. The rough stone floor tore at my hands, leaving cuts and scrapes and ripping off the skin. I got up shakily and looked my bloody hands with teary eyes. It hurt, it hurt really bad.

I sat down on the pillar, my head resting on my knees, and began to cry. When you're young, crying always seems to make things better. I must have been crying for the better part of twenty minutes, when I heard something down one of the branching hallways. Now I was scared, because my parents had told me mother Organoids liked to nest in ruins. I fell silent, hoping it was just my imagination, but another swooshing noise proved me wrong. Hurt and scared, I began to cry again. Crossing my arms on my legs, I laid my head down so I couldn't see anything except the floor.

I was really scared; my parents had told me time and again the dangers of a wild-bred Organoid. Hearing the footsteps of an Organoid not very far from me only freaked me out worse. _'Its gunna come and eat me!' _For me, that was it. Crying even harder, I heard something enter the little chamber I was sitting in. _'Maybe if I'm quiet it'll leave me alone' _I forced myself to stop crying, but I still whimpered and sniffed; after-affects of crying.

Hearing the Organoid, which was now behind me, growl lowly was the last straw. I started crying again, even harder than before. The Organoid growled again, and snorted, ruffling my long, dark hair. I whimpered and lowered my head slightly, knowing it wouldn't do much. Hearing the metallic clank of its feet as it took a step towards me scared me even more, and I was too frightened to even try and escape. Making an odd, growl-like noise, the Organoid pushed against my shoulder with its snout.

Whining loudly, I tensed up; scared it was going to attack. The Organoid growled and pushed against my shoulder again, but harder this time. I lost my balance and slid off the pillar to the stone floor. I screamed as I fell, and cowered next to the column for some protection. The Organoid roared and jumped back at my sudden movement, but soon was hovering over me again. I was shaking I was so scared, and the Organoid must have sensed it, for it started nosing my hair, sniffing it. It moved to my hands, which were covering my head, and growled quietly.

Whimpering, I felt something wet on the back of my hand. I panicked, and bolted down the nearest corridor. Running as fast as I could, I tried to find a way out and away from the Organoid. Rounding a corner, I skidded to a halt, for before me the hall was caved in. _'What do I do?! What do I do?! If I don't get outta here that Organoid will surely come and eat me!' _Hearing the Organoid's loud footsteps, I spun around and tried to find a way out, but I was trapped.

A deep growl behind me made me spin around. I screamed, seeing the Organoid only feet away from me. I was stunned by it; it was a beautiful robin-egg blue with violet eyes and throat, with wing humps on its back and a dark blue belly and tail-tip. But the most striking thing was the sword-like horn that was laid flat against its snout (picture a Geno Breaker's nose-sword). The Organoid looked at me with its glittering violet eyes, and then it hit me.

'_Female! Oh no!' _that freaked me out big-time, because lone female Organoids were notoriously dangerous. It took a step towards me, and I lost it. I broke down, sliding to the floor, crying. The Organoid cocked its head and walked over closer to me. I squeezed my eyes shut and put my hands out defensively, knowing all-to-well it was futile. Growling, the blue Organoid leaned down and sniffed my hand. Making an almost purr-like noise, it began licking my still bloody hands. I opened my eyes and looked at the Organoid in disbelief. I had expected it to attack me, not lick me and purr.

Amazingly, the Organoid growled lightly and nuzzled my hand, almost like a cat wanting to be petted. Taking the hint, I scratched her under the chin. She closed her eyes and began purring loudly, like a little kitten.

"You like that, don't you girl?" I said quietly, my voice strained from all the crying and screaming. Suddenly, I heard someone shout from down the corridor.

"Hello? Is someone down there?"

"Help! Please! I'm hurt!" I called back, thankful someone had heard me earlier.

I heard footsteps run down the hall towards me, and saw a shadow on the wall. Suddenly, a young boy near my age rounded the turn and froze, seeing only the Organoid's hunched-over form.

"I'm behind the Organoid. My hands are hurt, I need help." I said, leaning to see around her.

"Okay, I see you now." The boy said as he walked over to me. The Organoid moved out of the way, letting him get to me. He leaned down and offered his hand, and I reached out.

"Whoa, what happened to your hands?" He lightly held my wrist to look at my badly scraped hands.

"I fell, heh. Can you help me out, I don't think I can climb out on my own." I said with a quiet laugh.

"Of course I'll help you. Here take my hand." He once again held his hand out. I clasped it lightly, so not to upset the wounds, and he helped me up.

"How'd you get down here? I had to fall down in a hole to get here!" I laughed. He chuckled too.

"Obsidian helped me down." He answered.

"Obsidian? Who's Obsidian?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Ohh… right. OBSIDIAN! COME BOY!" He turned and called down the hall. A roar answered, and I heard the feet of an Organoid walk down the hall. I saw a large, jet-black, spine-covered Organoid with bright blue eyes walk around the corner and up to the boy.

"This is Obsidian. He's my Organoid. Ohh… and I'm Talon." He smiled, patting Obsidian's head, who growled happily.

"I'm Ibeyla, and this is… err…" I stopped, not yet knowing what to call my new Organoid partner. "I just sorta tamed her. I don't have a name for her yet. Can you show me the way out? My parents will kill me if I'm not home soon."

"Sure Ibeyla, just follow me." He smiled and led me back down the hall.

I smiled at the memory. Talon. Even though I only knew him for a few months, he had been one of my closest Zoidian friends. I never did learn his fate. Raven reminds me of him, not only because they look alike, but also because they were great pilots. I think that's why I bonded to Raven so quickly.

If I hadn't been lost in my memories, I would have heard the footsteps quietly coming up the trail.

Absent-mindedly, I stroked my necklace. The piece of red Zoid Magnite had been carefully shaped into a heart, with a rose intricately carved in the center. Red Magnite was rare even during Zoidian times, and was unheard of now. It was my only tie to my past, and was given to me by Talon the last night I had seen him. _'I just hope he and Obsidian managed to get in a stasis pod before the Death Saurer...' _I thought, bad memories resurfacing.

'_There's nothing I could've done. It's best to just let go of the past, but its just so h-'_

"BOO!" Someone shouted behind me.

"AHH!" I screamed and jumped. Okamau jumped backwards with a loud snarl and landed in a bush. Obscura roared in surprise and shot up the closest tree. With Obscura no longer there to support me, I fell backwards onto the ground. I looked up and tried to see who had surprised me, but only saw two shadows.

"Ha ha! Here Ibeyla, let me give you a hand." Raven laughed, holding out his hand.

"RAVEN!!" I yelled, glaring death at him.

"What?" he smirked, "I walk up here and find you all spaced-out, and you expect me _not_ to scare you?"

I thought for a minute, and chuckled, "You're right, I should've seen that coming!" I laughed and grabbed his gloved hand, and he pulled me up on my feet. I spotted Shadow rolling on the ground with laughter, and remembered Obscura and Okamau. Okamau's head was poking out from the bush; leaves caught in her crest. I chuckled and looked around for Obscura.

"Obscura! It's okay girl! It's just Raven and Shadow!" I shouted with a smirk, seeing my Organoid trembling with shock in a tree. Obscura jumped down from the tree and glared at both Raven and Shadow, before laying down where she had been only moments before. Okamau did the same, and so did I. Raven walked over and sat down on a large rock, Shadow curling up around its base. I glanced over at Raven to make sure he wasn't going to try and scare me again. He was staring up at the sky and, deciding he wasn't going to scare me again, followed his example and looked up at the twinkling celestial bodies.

"You know Raven, you really reminded me of my friend Talon when you did that." I said, still looking up at the sky.

"Was Talon one of your Zoidian friends before the Death Saurer?" he asked, also not looking away.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"I've never heard you mention him before. Whatever happened to him?" he said, tearing his gaze away from the stars.

"I don't really know, but he really was a lot like you…" I whispered, closing my eyes.

"How did you meet him?" he asked, looking at me with his grey-violet eyes. I leaned my head back against Obscura's back so I could look at him.

"Well…" I said, smiling, "It's a long story…"

_**.:End of The Distant Stars:.**_

* * *

**AN**- So… what did you guys think? I know Raven's a little OOC and that I rambled about the wild Organoids' behavior, but you'll understand why when I post the actual fic this is based on, _**The Ghost and the Raven**_. Please be nice with your reviews; I'm open to helpful criticism, but please, **no flamers! **This is only my second fic, so I'm still trying to get in the habit of typing stories instead of just thinking them up.XP Please review; I want to know what you guys think! I do accept anonymous reviewers, because I see no reason not to. This fic was based on a dream; me being Ibeyla. It is very important to me, so please treat it like that when you review. Please review! I need feedback!XP

**_Ibeyla :P_**


End file.
